<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一睡惊喜 by Juluuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907049">一睡惊喜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juluuu/pseuds/Juluuu'>Juluuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Ben Affleck, Furry, M/M, Top Henry Cavill, 兽人AU, 生子, 睡j</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juluuu/pseuds/Juluuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Affleck/Henry Cavill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一睡惊喜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">*兽人au小甜饼</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">本很后悔，非常后悔。</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">他从一开始得知卡维尔那家伙和他一样是兽人的时候，就不应该一时惊喜过了头，心大地告诉了对方他的物种和冬眠期。对兽人来说，互通物种还好，冬眠期可算得上是非常私人的东西了，本也不知道他是怎么被这混账迷了眼，卡维尔一问他居然就乖乖回答了。</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">否则本现在还应该躺在他的家里，舒舒服服地睡过冬眠的第二个月，而不是因为身体不适醒过来，套上厚厚的羽绒服戴上三层围巾，裹得像头熊——呸，他本来就是棕熊好吗——一样去看兽人医生。但检查结果一出来本整头熊都呆住了，什么叫恭喜他没有生病，只是揣了崽，崽崽们已经差不多一个月大了都很健康？</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">他吓得耳朵都支棱起来了，对面的医生还在瞧着他慈祥地笑，一脸你这种粗心大意意外怀孕的未来熊爹我见多了的神情，本看在肚子里父不详的崽崽的份上把那句差一点就脱口而出的粗口吞回喉咙里，勉强笑着和医生告了别。</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">他离开医院第一个电话就打给了马达，他的发小是头小黑熊，估计也正蜷缩在窝里睡得正香呢，但本如今焦躁又迷惘，也只能做这扰人清梦的行径了。</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">“什么？本？你不睡觉找我做什么？”听筒里传来马达困倦的声音，听起来迷迷糊糊的，“你问我把你家大门密码给了谁？我想想……亨利，亨利·卡维尔……你搭档过的那头雪狼，他说要给你送电影的纪念品，但怕你已经开始冬眠了，我就干脆告诉他了……喂？本？还在吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">本气呼呼地挂断了电话。</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">回家后本几乎把家里翻了个遍，都没找到能证明亨利来过家里的电影纪念品，倒是折腾得他有有点犯头晕，去他妈的亨利·卡维尔，本越想越生气，什么纪念品，肚子里的纪念品他倒是揣了好几个。</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">卡维尔必须为他的行为付出代价，捧着蜂蜜大口吞咽的本熊恶狠狠地想，他快饿扁了，好在翻找证据时在橱柜里发现的新鲜蜂蜜暂时让他的心情好了不少，等等，他想到了一个抓住这头坏狼的绝妙计划！既然电影纪念品不在他这里，那么亨利·卡维尔这头坏狼一定会再来的他家，他可以装睡骗那家伙露出狐狸——狼尾巴！</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">于是本脱掉厚重的衣服爬回到床上，每当冬眠期他的耳朵和尾巴都会不受控制地冒出来，这让他特别讨厌穿人类的衣服——他的短尾巴绷在裤子里总是被磨得很痛，所以既然回到床上了，兽人自然就把自己脱了个干干净净。</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">守株待兔的本躺在床上等啊等，等到天都要黑了，才听见大门处传来咔哒一声响，他连忙闭上眼睛装睡，心里计划着等到那坏狼忍不住动手动脚，就抓他个正着。</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">亨利轻手轻脚地关了门，他抱着一个大纸袋，进门后换过拖鞋，却先进了厨房。随着一阵柜门开关和炉灶拧动的窸窸窣窣的声音响起来，新煮食物的味道慢慢浓起来了。本在卧室抽了抽鼻子，他闻到了玉米浓汤的味道，感觉委屈极了，毕竟自睡醒后除了蜂蜜他还没有吃过什么东西呢。</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">好在亨利终于走进了卧室，真是头狡猾的坏狼，本在心里小声咒骂道，居然残忍到用食物测试他是不是醒着。</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">“本？醒了吗，吃饭了。”亨利温声道，他甚至轻轻推了推本的肩膀。</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">他一定是在诈我！本不为所动，继续装睡。</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">但下一刻，本感觉到他的耳朵被人捏住揉了两把，这让兽人忍不住从耳朵尖到尾巴尖都打了个激灵，亨利撸他耳朵的动作娴熟得要命，于是本愈发委屈起来。</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">玩弄了一会本的耳朵，没有得到回应的亨利有些疑惑，他看着脸都红透了但是还紧紧闭着眼睛装睡的小棕熊，对后者今天又开始闹别扭的行为感到一阵无奈。</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">他当然知道本为什么生气，亨利抓了抓有些长了的卷发，默默叹口气脱掉衣服也钻到了被子里，把装睡的本抱在了怀里。</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">他来了他来了！脊背贴上雪狼毛茸茸又滚烫的胸膛时，本在心里无声地尖叫！再忍一下，就能揭开那家伙的真面目！</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">抱着熊熊的亨利自然地伸手去撸熊熊尾巴，他假装没有注意到本扭着屁股想躲开的动作，干脆用了点力气揉了对方屁股两把，想看看本今天到底怎么回事。</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">这下子本咬着被角气得快要哭出来了，他觉得自己大概是在冬眠的时候被亨利玩坏掉了，只是被撸一撸尾巴，捏一把屁股，怎么就前面和后面都淌了水呢。他想要制止对方的动作，又害怕现在醒过来会被亨利取笑屁股湿漉漉，只好委屈地继续装睡。</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">“好啦，把你一个人留在家里是我的错，”亨利一边继续勤勤恳恳地揉尾巴，一边在本的后颈上落下一个又一个吻，“但是我真的没办法和你一起冬眠的。”</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">他在说什么啊？本缩在亨利暖呼呼的怀抱里，被对方的嘴唇和手指弄得七荤八素，根本没办法去思考对方在说什么。</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">亨利突然觉得本的短尾巴上似乎沾了些湿漉漉的液体，他用手指往对方的臀缝里摸了一下，才发现本已经湿的一塌糊涂了。“因为这个闹脾气？”亨利的口吻有些无奈，“干嘛不早点和我说？”</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">意识到秘密被发现的本整头熊都僵硬了，他终于顾不上装睡，扭动挣扎着想要脱离亨利的禁锢，却没料到对方直接握着他的腰，把又硬又烫的阴茎直接塞到了他的屁股里。</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">本呜咽一声，直接被欺负得射了。</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">亨利显然没有意识到本正处于不应期，他只觉得今天他的熊哭叫呻吟的样子格外地撩火，让他想从对方喉咙里听到更多美妙的泣音。亨利这样想了，也这样做了，但这真的不怪他，明明是本从他进房间起就在故意勾引他失控。</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">本觉得自己真的是坏掉了，亨利明明是在把他那个大家伙一个劲地往他的屁股里塞，但是他却仿佛被操坏了脑子——他的脑袋里怎么突然出现了许多陌生又熟悉的记忆呢。</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">本记得亨利打开他家的门，却意外发现他还醒着。他困得逻辑不清非要拉对方和他一起冬眠，被雪狼无奈地拒绝之后委屈极了，决定至少要在冬眠前把对方睡了。</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">那次他骑在亨利阴茎上做了一半就擅自睡了过去。于是大约三天后，度过了第一次深度睡眠的熊熊刚醒过来面对的就是一头笑得意味深长的雪狼，亨利打定主意要让本为上次的任性付出点代价，他和他带来的小玩具让本射了个干净，之后又被操着屁股揉着尾巴强迫高潮了两次。</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">他们在本的冬眠期谈了一场有点糟糕的恋爱，毕竟他们相处的三分之二的时间里，算不上理智的困倦的本都在试着把暖和的年轻雪狼拐上他的床，而被迫推掉各种行程的亨利只好恨恨地叼着本的后脖颈，操那个有着短尾巴的过分可爱敏感的屁股作为报复。</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">直到这一次，睡得不清醒又揣了崽的本独自醒来，干脆就把之前的事情忘了个干净，却又傻乎乎地把自己送到了亨利手上。</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">“亨……亨利，”本突然意识到他还没有告知他肚子里崽崽的爹这件大事，“我……医生说……我揣了崽……”</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">回答本的是亨利因为过分激动而失控张开的结。</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">于是本这下叫都叫不出来了，整只熊都瘫在亨利的怀里发着抖，塞满屁股的阴茎还在磨着本的敏感点，惹的他的精液失禁般一小股一小股地淌。</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">end</span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>